The Naughty Girl
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: WARNING THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY SEASON 5 SPOILER ALERT! Guinevere is enchanted by Morgana becoming her puppet queen. Arthur needs to question a suspect accused of treason and sentenced to death. Guinevere needs to keep Arthur occupied so he won't discover the truth. Adult content: bondage, spanking and Arwen/Gwenthur smutty goodness enjoy! Review!


**WARNING THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 5! SPOILER ALERT! **

**Episode 6 The Dark Tower Guinevere is captured by Morgana. Arthur, Merlin and the knights head off to rescue her. While she is the captive of Morgana she is locked inside a room with hundreds of mandrakes hanging above the ceiling. Arthur and his companions reach the tower but Elyan is slain while trying to save his sister. Morgana's enchantment of Guinevere takes root and at the end of the episode it is revealed that Guinevere has been enchanted. **

**Episode 7 A Lesson in Vengence find that Guinevere is still the puppet of Morgana as she attempts to take Arthur's life. While Guinevere, Arthur and Merlin head out of Camelot for a romantic picnic Arthur's horse is spooked by a trap and Arthur is attacked by bandits. Arthur deals with the bandits quickly with a little help from Merlin. And they return to Camelot Tyr Steward the man responsible for Arthur's horses and gear is sentenced to death for treason because it is discovered that Arthur's saddle has been tampered with.**

** All the evidence points to Tyr and he is thrown in the dungeons. Merlin questions Tyr and believes that he is scared and hiding the truth about who really tampered with Arthur's saddle. Merlin returns to Arthur telling him his suspicions and suggest they go interrogate Tyr again. Arthur is about to follow Merlin to the dungeons when Guinevere says that Arthur should rest.**

** At first Arthur resists stating that he really should go and question Tyr as soon as possible. Guinevere suddectively suggests that he should question Tyr later that he might be more cooperative if they just give him time. Arthur relents shuts the doors and walks back to his bedroom, grasping Guinevere's waist as he goes to rest.**

Arthur awakes from a restful nap two hours later to find that the sun has already begun to set in Camelot. He glances around his chambers to find that he is alone. He sits up and stretches as he began to untangle himself from his bed sheets. He emerges from his bed wearing nothing but a pair of brown trousers. He searches for his socks and boots as he exits the bed. He discovers his socks on the floor next to his brown boots and he picks them up sitting down in the chair, his back to the door he begins to put his socks on his feet.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him startles him as he turns to see Guinevere standing with her hands behind her back, with a frown on her face.

"Guinevere." He says returning to put a sock on his left foot. "I feel really rested so I thought that I'll just head down and talk to Tyr tonight."

She moves closer behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't think that is a good idea." She states firmly. "You should continue to rest take it easy you can question Tyr in the morning."

"Guinevere really I feel fine. I'll question Tyr and I'll be back in about an hour."

"No Arthur you need to stay here." She says as she is quickly right behind him with her hand on his shoulder. "I need you to stay put."

Arthur can see that Guinevere wants him to stay he will only be gone shortly. He doesn't really see the big deal about going to talk to Tyr. He tries again to reason with his wife.

"Guinevere I -" His sentence is cut short by the force in which Guinevere grabs his arms and pulls his wrists behind his back and ties him to the chair. Arthur is shocked into silence as his wife is now binding him to a chair with his own leather belt.

"Guinevere what are you doing?" He asked taken aback by her actions.

She raises her slender finger to his rose colored lips and shushes him. He stares at her unsure and uncertain of what she means to do him binding him to a chair. She begins to remove the socks from his feet he never had the chance to put on his boots. Uncertainty and confusion plastered to his face as he watches her set his socks back onto the floor. _What is she doing?_ He wonders, and then realization dawns as slides her hands up his legs and grips his thighs. Then she begins to loosen the ties to his trousers. She issues a single command.

"Up."

And he raises his hips slightly so she can slide his trousers down his legs. He can't help the wide grin that is now stuck to his face as his wife begins to gently massage his calves and thighs. He sighs in ecstasy already becoming more and more aroused at her touch. He closes his eyes and breathes out slowly as she continues to stroke him her fingertips reaching higher and higher up his toned and firm thighs teasing him. He moans again enjoying every moment of Guinevere touching him and he gasps in anticipation as her hands are almost there. So close to the heat and source of his arousal she stops suddenly.

"Aww." He groans in disappointment as he sees Guinevere walking away with her back facing him. She stands turned away from him for a moment. And Arthur starts to worry she might leave him there. _She would leave me tied to this chair completely naked. Would she? _He thinks suddenly panic starts to set in his mind.

She reaches her hands to the laces of her gown as she slowly begins to undress herself. All of his worries are vanished when she shrugs off her burgundy dress and her creamy Carmel skin comes into view for him to see. She is still facing away from him as she slides the dress down to her curvaceous hips. Bending over slowly she gives him a full view of her round delicious ass. He whispers her name softly as he bites his lip his excitement building.

She turns her body around to face him and see can't help but stare at the huge erection she has caused him, his member standing tall and firm. She walks up to him and places kisses on his chest, neck and eventually his mouth. She forcefully claims his mouth prodding her tongue inside vigorously. He returns the favor by gently biting and sucking her lips.

Again she moves away from him sliding down to her knees she begins to stroke his manhood. He moans in her name as she grasps his cock with her left hand and cups his balls with her right. She caresses his balls and then she licks his shaft from base to tip is slow painfully slow strokes. Teasing him with her tongue lapping him up and down in fantastic motions with her mouth.

She rises up off the ground and she straddles him. Grabbing his rock hard erection with her right hand she slides him inside the moist wet fold of her vagina. They both exhale together enjoying the sensation of finally being connected at their most intimate parts.

"Oh Arthur." She moans his name as she starts to rock her hips back and forth slowly grinding on his dick.

"Guinevere oh God." He says as she continues the deliciously wonderful movements on his body.

She continues to ride and stroke him, alternating movements as she shifts her hips from side to side. She raises her ass slightly as she pushes his cock deeper inside her.

"Guinevere I want to feel you. I need to touch you. Untie my hands I want to feel your body." He says.

"No." She replies simply as she picks up the pace rocking her hips back and forth.

"No?" He questions confusion evident on his face. _I never saw her like this so forceful and naughty. We never tied each other up before but I'm glad she did._ He thinks.

Guinevere moves her body closer to Arthur grazing her chocolate nipples against his firm and toned chest. Kissing and sucking on his neck driving Arthur to the brink of insanity. He just wants to touch her so bad. _Damn this belt._ He thinks struggling to free himself once more.

"You are a naughty girl Guinevere." He says gazing into her eyes.

"Oh yes I am a very bad girl Arthur. I've been really naughty." She smiles a devilish sparkle in her eyes.

"Guinevere, when I get free of this belt I am going to punish you."

"Oh are you?" She asks a dare hinting in her eyes.

"Yea let me loose so I can show you."

"Okay only if you promise to be a good boy."

"I'll be good if you promise to be my naughty girl." He replies seductively.

She reaches behind Arthur and unties his arms and his hands are instantly all over her body. Touching and rubbing her in all the places he couldn't. He is taking in every moment savoring her honey colored skin tasting and tickling all over her body. He cups her luscious breast and licks and sucks both of her chocolate nipples, firm with her arousal. He raises his hand and smacks her ass good and hard.

She gasps at action the shock of both pleasure and pain coursing through her body. She purrs gently in his ear as she kisses his neck.

"Again Arthur."

He spanks her ass on the other side. And her response is equally excited again.

"Oh you are a naughty girl Guinevere. Do you like when I smack that ass?"

"Yes Arthur again."

SMACK!

"Oh Guinevere you like that don't you?"

"Oh God yes! Arthur harder!"

SMACK!

She picks up the pace and rides him harder and faster as he continues spank her wonderfully round bottom. They are both covered in sweat as they thrust and push their bodies together moving their hips more fiercely. Guinevere's motions become slightly off pace as the first signs of her orgasm is near.

"Ah Oh Arthur yes don't stop." She screams.

Her body convulses and shakes as she releases a huge earth shattering orgasm. Dripping Arthur with her come as her goes limp on his shoulder. In one movement he picks her up their bodies still connected as he lays her on their bed.

"My turn." He grins as he spreads he legs wide and continues to pound into her.

Thrusting and moving his body pushing his cock deeper into her dripping wet folds. Both her legs are spread over his shoulders as he rams into her relentlessly. She is squirming and moving underneath him her body preparing to release another mind blowing orgasm. He plunges into her hard three powerful thrusts as he comes simultaneously along with Guinevere's second orgasm.

Arthur withdraws himself slowly out of Guinevere. They beside each other eyes glazed over in pure bliss. They both breathe out slowly to catch their breath. Their bodies are glistening with sweat as their chest heave up and down.

"Good Lord Guinevere that was amazing." He replies catching his breath.

She smiles breathless at her husband as she kisses him gently on the lips. They lie together on the bed for a few moments. Talk about the events of the day before they both fall asleep. Hours later Guinevere wakes up carefully slips out of bed and get dressed. Slipping out of their chambers she makes her way down to the dungeons.

_**PLEASE REVIEW FANFIC PEEPS - REVIEW LOVE IT OR HATE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**


End file.
